


The Playful Djinn

by Nintenlego



Series: Nintendo Dimensions [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nintenlego/pseuds/Nintenlego
Summary: The recent champion of Alola is pulled into a long chase by the mysterious djinn Pokémon Hoopa!





	1. Pokémon: Sun Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't want to write this. But I realized during the writing of the original fanfic that I never used the Pokémon that basically bends time and space. Also I just like Hoopa. 
> 
> The chapters are basically the same, with only differences in Pokémon and the protagonist.
> 
> All of the battles were basically done like a regular Pokémon battles. I also treat the Legendaries as trainer Pokémon.
> 
> I did actually start writing this after Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. There's a really obvious reference to it. 
> 
> I did a lot of research to make sure that all moves used could be learned by the Pokémon using them, and the written cries are the actual cries they make (besides Hoopa. There's no written cry for it.)

            -Player’s House

 

            The story starts on Melemele Island, one of the four main islands of the Alola region. In the middle of Route 1 lies the house of Sun, the first-ever Champion of Alola. Inside, Sun was sleeping in his bedroom. “Meow!” Sun woke up, and was met face-to-face with his mother’s Meowth. Unlike most Meowth in Alola, this one was tan. “Meow!” Meowth’s cries got Sun to get out of his bed. As he walked out of his room, he was met with his mom.

            “Good morning, Sun! You look ready for anything!” she said, as Meowth ran to her feet. “So, what are you going to do today? Defend your title? Get a winning streak at the Battle Tree?” Sun stared at her, with an unwavering smile. “Well, just make sure to have fun!”

 

* * *

 

            -Route 1

 

            Sun walked outside, met with the warm Alola air. As he walked down his porch, he noticed a weird flicker in the sky. “Bzzrt! I’m here to help!” a voice said. Out of his… bag… popped out the Rotom PokéDex. “Did you see that?” it asked. Sun nodded. As he walked up Route 1, a flicker appeared in front of him.

            “Hoop pa pa pa!” a voice cried out. Sun looked around, until a light purple Pokémon with all kinds of yellow markings appeared in front of him. “Hoopa!” Rotom appeared again.

            “What izzz that Pokémon?” Rotom asked. Before either of them could react, the Pokémon took a ring from one of its horns, and expanded it. The ring then floated over Sun and Rotom, and created a purple and black swirl inside of it. The ring then engulfed the two.

 

* * *

 

            -Dragonspiral Tower Entrance

 

            The ring appeared at the foot of a tall, foreboding tower. Sun and Rotom dropped down from it. “What juzzzt happened…?” Rotom asked, looking over the area.

            “Hoopa pa pa!” the Pokémon’s voice cried out again. It appeared in front of them, laughing.

            “What are you?” Rotom asked, curious.

            “Hoopa!” the Pokémon answered.

            “I’m going to guezzz that it’zzz name is Hoopa.” Rotom responded. Hoopa laughed, and flew towards the top of the tower. “It think it wantzzz us to follow it.” Sun nodded, and entered the tower.

 

* * *

 

            -Dragonspiral Tower 6F

 

            Sun finally made his way to the top of the tower. Broken pillars laid in the middle of an implied island, and a large crack opened towards the cloud-covered sky. Inside of the crack, Hoopa floated. “Hoopa!” it cried.

            “There you are!” Rotom yelled.

            “Hoopa! Hoop pa!” Hoopa said, pulling a ring off of its horn. It expanded the ring, creating another hole.

            “Bazzazzazzash!”

 

            Summon: Zekrom

 

            Out of the hoop, appeared the Deep Black Pokémon, Zekrom. “Bazzazzash!” Zekrom cried.

            “Woah! It’zzz a Zzzekrom!” Rotom noted.

            “Hoopa pa pa!” Hoopa cried, as it flew into its own ring. Zekrom roared at Sun again, initiating a battle.

 

            BATTLE TIME!

 

            Zekrom appeared! You sent out Incineroar! A tall Fire and Dark-type Pokémon appeared, resembling a feline wrestler.

            Incineroar used Flamethrower! A stream of fire flew from Incineroar. It wasn’t very effective… Only a small amount of damage was caused to Zekrom.

            Zekrom used Fusion Bolt! Zekrom formed into a huge ball of blue energy, and fired itself at Incineroar. This move caused a good amount of damage to Incineroar.

            Incineroar used Darkest Lariat! The surrounding battleground turned red, and Incineroar spun towards the dragon. Incineroar’s move caused a moderate amount of damage to the opposing Zekrom.

            Zekrom used Zen Headbutt! A light glowed above Zekrom’s head, and it tried to ram Incineroar. This move doesn’t affect Incineroar…

            Incineroar used Darkest Lariat! Unlike before, this move was even more powerful. It was a critical hit! Zekrom fainted. Incineroar gained a good amount of EXP!

 

            VICTORY!

 

            The wild Zekrom disappeared from the tower. In its place, there was another ring.

            “Are you sure we should go in?” Rotom asked. Sun nodded, and entered the ring.

 

* * *

 

            -Spear Pillar

 

            Sun appeared in front of a cave, facing towards an ancient monument. Like the Dragonspiral Tower before, Hoopa appeared at the end of it. Sun walked over to it.

            “Hoopa! Hoopa!” Hoopa cried, summoning another ring.

            “Gugyugubah!”

 

            Summon: Dialga

 

            Out of the opened hole, came the deity known as Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon. “Gugyugubah!”

            “Woah! That’zzz a Dialga!” The Rotom Pokédex cried. Sun got in a battle stance, and Dialga initiated a battle.

 

            BATTLE TIME!

 

            Dialga appeared! You sent out Incineroar!

            Dialga used Roar of Time! Dialga roared, causing small, colorful explosions. The move caused a moderate amount of damage to Incineroar.

            Incineroar used Flamethrower! It also caused a moderate amount of damage to Dialga.

            Dialga used Aura Sphere! A sphere was created in front of the legendary Pokémon, and flew towards Incineroar. It was super-effective on Incineroar! Incineroar fainted! Sun sent out Mudsdale! A brown, Ground-type draft horse appeared.

            Dialga used Earth Power! An explosion of earth occurred underneath Mudsdale. The move caused a small amount of damage to Mudsdale.

            Mudsdale used Earthquake! The ground shook with vigor. It was super-effective on the opposing Dialga!

            Dialga used Dragon Claw! Dialga slashed at Mudsdale. This caused damage to Mudsdale.

            Mudsdale used High Horsepower! Mudsdale kicked Dialga with its hind legs with an immense amount of power. This was super-effective on the opposing Dialga! Dialga fainted! Mudsdale gained a good amount of EXP!

 

            VICTORY!

 

            Dialga disappeared…

            Similarly to Zekrom, a ring was left. “Do you want to go into the ring? Zzz-zzt?” Rotom asked. Sun nodded, and the two entered.

 

* * *

 

            -Cave of Origin, Deepest Floor

 

            Sun appeared on an island in the middle of a lava-covered cavern. Pink colored crystals dotted the lava, along with a large orange crystal handing from the ceiling. “It’zzz zzo hot here…” Rotom said.

            “Hoopa! Hoopa!” Hoopa’s voice cried. It flew past Sun, towards the other side of the cavern. “Hoooooo, pa!” it added, pulling out another ring. The ring grew to a larger size than before, and hovered near the large crystal.

            “Grrgggrrrrah!”

 

            Summon: Groudon

 

           “Grrgggrrrrah!” the Continent Pokémon cried.

           “Oh my! A Groudon!” Rotom said. Hoopa proceeded to fly back into a ring.

           “Grrgggrrrrah!”

 

           BATTLE TIME!

 

           Groudon appeared! You sent out Incineroar! As soon as the two Pokémon were out, a large rock surrounded Groudon. An omega-like symbol glowed from the rock, which then exploded. Groudon reverted to its Primal form! An extremely harsh light covered the arena due to Primal Groudon’s Desolate Land.

           Groudon used Precipice Blades! Pointed rocks jutted out of the ground towards Incineroar. It was super-effective on Incineroar. Incineroar fainted! Sun sent out Toxapex! A purple and blue Water and Poison-type Pokémon appeared.

           Groudon used Precipice Blades! It was super-effective on Toxapex!

           Toxapex used Liquidation! The attack fizzled out in the harsh sunlight…

           Groudon used Lava Plume! Lava covered Toxapex. It wasn’t very effective… Toxapex fainted! Sun sent out Mudsdale.

           Groudon used Rest! Groudon fell asleep! All of Groudon’s HP was restored.

           Mudsdale used High Horsepower! It was super-effective on the opposing Groudon!

           Groudon is fast asleep…

           Mudsdale used Earthquake! The ground shook with vigor. It was super-effective on the opposing Groudon! Groudon fainted… Mudsdale gained a lot of experience!

 

           VICTORY!

 

           The Groudon disappeared…

           A ring was again left behind at the edge of the island. “Do you want to go in? Zzz?” Rotom asked. Sun nodded, and the two went into the portal.

 

* * *

 

          -Bell Tower, Top Floor

 

          Sun reappeared at the top of a large tower, overlooking an autumn-covered forest. There was a small staircase behind him, leading to the very top of the tower. Sun walked up to the top, being met with Hoopa.

         “What do you want from uzzz?” Rotom asked.

         “Hoop pa!” the Mischief Pokémon cried. Hoopa pulled out another ring, throwing it near the top of the tower.

         “Shaoooh!”

 

         Summon: Ho-Oh

 

         The Rainbow Pokémon flew out of the ring, floating in front of Sun. “Shaoooh!” it cried.

         “Woah! It’s Ho-Oh!” Rotom cried.

 

         BATTLE TIME!

 

         Ho-Oh appeared! Sun sent out Incineroar!

         Ho-Oh used Sunny Day! The sun shone brightly.

         Incineroar used Dark Pulse! A pulse of dark energy flew towards the large bird. It caused a moderate amount of Ho-Oh.

         Ho-Oh used Sacred Fire! Intense, blue fire covered the battlefield. It wasn’t very effective on Incineroar.

         Come back, Incineroar! Sun sent out Golem! Unlike the usual Golem, this one had large rocks jutting out of its top, and had a mustache. It was also Rock and Electric-type.

         Ho-Oh used Fire Blast! It wasn’t very effective on Golem…

         Golem used Stone Edge! Small rocks jutted out of the ground. It was super-effective on the opposing Ho-Oh! Ho-Oh fainted! Golem gained a lot of experience!

  

         VICTORY!

 

         The Ho-Oh disappeared…

         A ring was left behind where Ho-Oh once flew. “Maybe we’ll find that Hoopa at the end of thizzz.” Rotom said. Sun then went into the ring.

 

* * *

 

        -Team Flare Secret HQ

 

        Sun appeared inside of a destroyed base. There was rubble everywhere, almost covering the entire floor. Light leaked in from a hole above, covering a small platform in front of Sun. “What izzz thizzz place?” Rotom asked.

        “Hoo pa pa!” a familiar voice cried. Hoopa floated down from the hole, pulling out another ring.

        “There he goezzz again!” Rotom said. The ring expanded again.

        “Xsaaaaaah!”

 

         Summon: Xerneas

 

        “Xsaaaaaaaaah!” Xerneas, the Life Pokémon, appeared.

  
        “Hoo pa pa pa!” Hoopa cried, leaving.

 

        BATTLE TIME!

 

        Xerneas appeared! Sun sent out Incineroar!

        Incineroar used Flamethrower! This caused a small amount of damage to Xerneas.

        Xerneas used Gravity! Both Pokémon were crushed in under the intense gravity. All Pokémon are grounded!

        Incineroar used Darkest Lariat! It wasn’t very effective on Xerneas…

        Xerneas used Geomancy! Rings surrounded the deer. Xerneas is charging up.

        Come back, Incineroar! You can do this, Toxapex!

        Xerneas used Geomancy! Rainbow light covered Xerneas, spreading across the battlefield. Xerneas’ speed, special defense, and special attack rose sharply!

        Xerneas used Moonblast! Light poured from what appeared to be the moon, focusing into a beam atToxapex. It wasn’t very effective on Toxapex…

        Toxapex used Poison Jab! It was super-effective on the opposing Xerneas.

        Xerneas used Moonblast! It wasn’t very effective on Toxapex…

        Toxapex used Poison Jab! It was super-effective on the opposing Xerneas. Xerneas fainted!

 

        VICTORY!

 

        Xerneas disappeared…

        As usual, there was a ring where Xerneas once stood. “Maybe we’ll find that Hoopa zzzoon enough.” Rotom said, as Sun walked into the portal.

 

* * *

 

        -Cerulean Cave

 

        Sun appeared on an island. Surrounding him was a cave covered in all kinds of moss. It had a very eerie vibe to it.

        “Where are we? Zzz-zzt?” Rotom asked.

        “Hoopa! Hoo!” the familiar voice of Hoopa called out, floating up from under the island, holding a ring. Throwing it in the direction of Sun, a voice cried out from inside.

        “Mew!”

 

        Summon: Mewtwo

 

        “Mew!” the Genetic Pokémon cried.

        “A Mewtwo! Thatzzz so amazing!” Rotom cried.

 

         BATTLE TIME!

 

         Mewtwo appeared! Sun sent out Incineroar!

         Mewtwo used Psychic! It didn’t affect Incineroar…

         Incineroar used Darkest Lariat! It was super-effective on the opposing Mewtwo!

         Mewtwo used Recover! Mewtwo regained HP!

         Incineroar used Darkest Lariat! It was super-effective on the opposing Mewtwo!

         Mewtwo used Aura Sphere! It was super-effective on Incineroar! Incineroar fainted! Sun sent out Ribombee! A Bug and Fairy-type Pokémon appeared. Unlike most Ribombee, this one was colored pink.

         Ribombee used Bug Buzz! Ribombee fluttered its wings so fast, creating a strange, damaging sound wave. It was super-effective on the opposing Mewtwo! Mewtwo’s special defense fell!

         Mewtwo used Psychic! It caused a moderate amount of damage to Ribombee.

         Ribombee used Bug Buzz! It was super-effective on the opposing Mewtwo! Mewtwo fainted! Ribombee gained a good amount of EXP!

   

        VICTORY!

 

         Mewtwo disappeared…

         Another ring was left behind. Unlike the others, it felt like it was more powerful than the others. “Are you sure you want to go in? Zzz?” Rotom asked. Sun nodded, and he went inside.

 

* * *

 

 

          -Ultra Space Wilds (Sky)

 

          Sun appeared on the top of a large mountain, bathed in a sea of clouds. “Ultra Zzzpace? How did we end up here? Zzz-zrt?” Rotom asked, concerned.

          “Hoop! Hoopa!” Hoopa’s familiar voice cried. Hoopa flew to the side of the mountain, facing Sun. “Pa! Hoopa!”

          “I think it wantzzz zzzomething…” Rotom noted. Hoopa nodded in agreement. Sun walked closer to Hoopa, who went into his backpack. This surprised Sun, who still kept his smile. Hoopa then pulled out a bottle resembling itself. “That old Prizzzon Bottle?” Hoopa then opened the bottle, which let out some black smoke. Hoopa floated a small bit away from the mountain, covered in smoke. Hoopa’s entire body grew to a larger size. Hoopa’s horns grew, and even grew legs. It also went from two arms to six.

          “HOO-PA!” it cried. It then floated back down towards Sun, gazing with a piercing stare.

          “I think it wantzzz uzzz to catch it!” Rotom said. Sun then looked up at Hoopa, moving to a battle stance.

 

           BATTLE TIME!

 

           Hoopa appeared! Sun sent out Incineroar! Come back, Incineroar! Sun sent out Ribombee!

           Hoopa used Nasty Plot! Hoopa laughed evilly. Its special attack rose sharply!

           Ribombee used Stun Spore! Spores covered Hoopa. The wild Hoopa is paralyzed!

           Hoopa is paralyzed! It can’t move!

           Come back, Ribombee! Go, Kommo-o! A Dragon and Fighting-type Pokémon covered in scales appeared.

           Hoopa used Hyperspace Fury! The rings on Hoopa’s arms detached, and surrounded Kommo-o. They quickly damaged Kommo-o, as a larger one appeared behind him. Hoopa appeared from the hole, laughing at the dragon. It wasn’t very effective on Kommo-o…

           Kommo-o used Dragon Claw! It caused a moderate amount of damage to Hoopa.

           Hoopa used Dark Pulse! It wasn’t very effective on Kommo-o…

           Kommo-o used False Swipe! Kommo-o slashed Hoopa, with power held back. This left Hoopa with very little HP. Being paralyzed, and with very little HP, Sun threw an Ultra Ball. It shook twice, before Hoopa broke back out. Arggh! Almost had it!

           Hoopa used Hyperspace Fury! It wasn’t very effective on Kommo-o… Kommo-o fainted! You can do this, Golem!

           Sun then threw another Ultra Ball, which only shook once. Hoopa then broke out again.

           Hoopa used Trick Room! Slower Pokémon move faster!

           Sun threw an Ultra Ball! It shook three times. Hoopa then broke out again. Shoot, it was so close, too!

           Hoopa used Dark Pulse! It caused a bit of damage to Golem, due to the Pokémon’s high defense.

           Sun threw an Ultra Ball! It shook three times, before stopping. Yes, Hoopa was caught! Golem gained a lot of experience!

           Would you like to give Hoopa a nickname? >Yes > **No**

           Where do you want to send Hoopa? > **Add to Party** >Send to Box

           Sun then sent Kommo-o to a PC box.

 

            VICTORY!

 

            Sun then grabbed Hoopa’s Poké Ball. “That little guy cauzzzed uzzz a bit of trouble, no? Zzt?” Rotom stated. Sun then threw Hoopa’s Poké Ball, releasing it into the sky.

            “Hoopa!” it said, pulling out a ring. The ring grew, with Hoopa motioning Sun into it. Sun walked into it, followed by Hoopa, into dimensions unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sun's Full Team: Incineroar, Mudsdale, Toxapex, Golem (Alolan), Ribombee (Shiny), Kommo-o
> 
> Music
> 
> My Home - Pokémon Sun and Moon  
> Route 1 on Melemele - Pokémon Sun and Moon  
> Dragonspiral Tower - Pokémon Black and White  
> Battle! Reshiram/Zekrom - Pokémon Black and White  
> Spear Pillar - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl  
> Battle! Dialga/Palkia - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl  
> Cave of Origin - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire  
> Battle! Primal Groudon/Kyogre - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire  
> Bell Tower - Pokémon Heartgold  
> Battle! Ho-oh - Pokémon Heartgold  
> Battle! Xerneas/Yveltal - Pokémon X and Y (also used for Hoopa)  
> Team Rocket Hideout - Pokémon Firered and Leafgreen  
> Battle! Mewtwo - Pokémon X and Y  
> Ultra Space Wilds - Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon


	2. Pokémon Moon Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recent champion is pulled into a long chase by the mysterious djinn Hoopa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much exactly the same as the other chapter in terms of story. All notes would be the same.

            -Player’s House

 

            The story starts on Melemele Island, one of the four main islands of the Alola region. In the middle of Route 1 lies the house of Moon, the first-ever Champion of Alola. Inside, Moon was sleeping in her bedroom. “Meow!” Moon woke up, and was met face-to-face with her mother’s Meowth. Unlike most Meowth in Alola, this one was tan. “Meow!” Meowth’s cries got Moon to get out of her bed. As she walked out of her room, she was met with her mom.

            “Good morning, Moon! You look ready for anything!” she said, as Meowth ran to her feet. “So, what are you going to do today? Defend your title? Get a winning streak at the Battle Tree?” Moon stared at her, with an unwavering smile. “Well, just make sure to have fun!”

 

* * *

 

 

            -Route 1

 

            Moon walked outside, met with the warm Alola air. As she walked down her porch, she noticed a weird flicker in the sky. “Bzzrt! I’m here to help!” a voice said. Out of her… bag… popped out the Rotom PokéDex. “Did you see that?” it asked. Moon nodded. As she walked up Route 1, a flicker appeared in front of him.

            “Hoop pa pa pa!” a voice cried out. Moon looked around, until a light purple Pokémon with all kinds of yellow markings appeared in front of him. “Hoopa!” Rotom appeared again.

            “What izzz that Pokémon?” Rotom asked. Before either of them could react, the Pokémon took a ring from one its horns, and expanded it. The ring then floated over Moon and Rotom, and created a purple and black swirl inside of it. The ring then engulfed the two.

 

* * *

 

 

            -Dragonspiral Tower Entrance

 

            The ring appeared at the foot of a tall, foreboding tower. Moon and Rotom dropped down from it. “What juzzzt happened…?” Rotom asked, looking over the area.

            “Hoopa pa pa!” the Pokémon’s voice cried out again. It appeared in front of them, laughing.

            “What are you?” Rotom asked, curious.

            “Hoopa!” the Pokémon answered.

            “I’m going to guezzz that it’zzz name is Hoopa.” Rotom responded. Hoopa laughed, and flew towards the top of the tower. “It think it wantzzz us to follow it.” Moon nodded, and entered the tower.

 

* * *

 

 

            -Dragonspiral Tower 6F

 

            Moon finally made her way to the top of the tower. Broken pillars laid in the middle of an implied island, and a large crack opened towards the cloud-covered sky. Inside of the crack, Hoopa floated. “Hoopa!” it cried.

            “There you are!” Rotom yelled.

            “Hoopa! Hoop pa!” Hoopa said, pulling a ring off of its horn. It expanded the ring, creating another hole.

            “Preeeaaah!”

 

            Summon: Reshiram

 

            Out of the hoop, appeared the Vast White Pokémon, Reshiram. “Preeeaaah!” Reshiram cried.

            “Woah! It’zzz a Reshiram!” Rotom noted.

            “Hoopa pa pa!” Hoopa cried, as it flew into its own ring. Reshiram roared at Moon again, initiating a battle.

 

            BATTLE TIME!

 

            Reshiram appeared! You sent out Primarina! Out of Moon’s Poké Ball appeared a siren-esque Water and Fairy-type Pokémon appeared.

            Primarina used Hydro Pump! A huge jet of water flew from Primarina, landing a direct hit on the opposing dragon. It was super-effective on the opposing Reshiram!

            Reshiram used Fusion Flare! Reshiram surrounded itself in a ball of fire, and flew towards Primarina. It wasn’t very effective on Primarina…

            Primarina used Sparkling Aria! It created a large ball of water above itself, and cried out the heavens above, making the ball explode. Water shot everywhere. It was super-effective on the opposing Reshiram! Reshiram fainted! Primarina gained a good amount of EXP!

 

            VICTORY!

 

            The wild Reshiram disappeared from the tower. In its place, there was another ring.

            “Are you sure we should go in?” Rotom asked. Moon nodded, and entered the ring.

 

* * *

 

            -Spear Pillar

 

            Moon appeared in front of a cave, facing towards an ancient monument. Like the Dragonspiral Tower before, Hoopa appeared at the end of it. Moon walked over to it.

            “Hoopa! Hoopa!” Hoopa cried, summoning another ring.

            “Gagyagyaah!”

 

            Summon: Palkia

 

            Out of the opened hole, came the deity known as Palkia, the Spatial Pokémon. “Gagyagyaah!”

            “Woah! That’zzz a Palkia!” The Rotom Pokédex cried. Moon got in a battle stance, and Palkia initiated a battle.

 

            BATTLE TIME!

 

            Palkia appeared! Moon sent out Primarina!

            Palkia used Spacial Rend! Palkia’s arm glowed pink, and fired a cutting beam at Primarina. The move caused a moderate amount of damage to Primarina.

            Primarina used Hydro Pump! It wasn’t very effective on the opposing Palkia....

            Come back, Primarina! Go, Mimikyu! A Ghost and Fairy-type Pokémon which looked like it was wearing a homemade Pikachu costume. The actual creature was an unspeakable monstrosity inside of the torso.

            Palkia used Hydro Pump! Its disguise was used as a decoy! Mimikyu’s disguise was busted! Mimikyu’s “head” fell down to the ground.

            Mimikyu used Play Rough! A cartoonish cloud effect covered Palkia. Inside of it, Mimikyu was playing a little rough with it. It was super-effective on the opposing Palkia!

            Palkia used Aura Sphere! A ball of blue energy fired at Mimkyu. It doesn’t affect Mimikyu…

            Mimikyu used Play Rough! It was super-effective on the opposing Palkia! Palkia fainted! Mimikyu gained some EXP!

 

            VICTORY!

 

           Palkia disappeared…

           Similarly to Reshiram, a ring was left. “Do you want to go into the ring? Zzz-zzt?” Rotom asked. Moon nodded, and the two entered.

 

* * *

 

 

           -Cave of Origin, Deepest Floor

 

            Moon appeared on an island in the middle of a water-filled cavern. Light-blue colored crystals dotted the water, along with a large blue crystal hanging from the ceiling. “It’zzz zzo cold in here…” Rotom said.

            “Hoopa! Hoopa!” Hoopa’s voice cried. It flew past Moon, towards the other side of the cavern. “Hoooooo, pa!” it added, pulling out another ring. The ring grew to a larger size than before, and hovered near the large crystal.

            “Gyararoooah!”

 

            Summon: Kyogre

 

            “Gyararoooah!” the Sea Basin Pokémon cried.

            “Oh my! A Kyogre!” Rotom said. Hoopa proceeded to fly back into a ring.

            “Gyararoooah!”

 

            BATTLE TIME!

 

            Kyogre appeared! You sent out Primarina! As soon as the two Pokémon were out, a large rock surrounded Kyogre. An alpha-like symbol glowed from the rock, which then exploded. Kyogre reverted to its Primal form! An extremely hard rain covered the arena due to Primal Kyogre’s Primordial Sea.

            Come back, Primarina! Go, Vikavolt! A flying bug resembling a rail gun came out.

            Kyogre used Origin Pulse! Many beams of water fired towards the electrical bug. It caused a moderate amount of damage to Vikavolt.

            Vikavolt used Thunderbolt! A bolt of lightning hit Kyogre. It was super-effective on the opposing Kyogre!

            Kyogre used Ice Beam! A beam of cold ice fired at Vikavolt. It caused a bit of damage to Vikavolt.

            Vikavolt used Thunderbolt! It was super-effective on the opposing Kyogre! Kyogre fainted. Vikavolt gained a bit of EXP!

 

            VICTORY!

 

            The Kyogre disappeared…

            A ring was again left behind at the edge of the island. “Do you want to go in? Zzz?” Rotom asked. Moon nodded, and the two went into the portal.

 

* * *

 

            -Whirl Islands, Bottom Floor

 

            Moon reappeared inside of a cave, facing a large waterfall. There was a small island sitting in front of the waterfall. Moon walked up to the island, being met with Hoopa.

            “What do you want from uzzz?” Rotom asked.

            “Hoop pa!” the Mischief Pokémon cried. Hoopa pulled out another ring, throwing it near the top of the tower.

            “Gyaaas!”

 

            Summon: Lugia

 

            The Diving Pokémon flew out of the ring, floating in front of Moon. “Gyaaas!” it cried.

            “Woah! It’s Lugia!” Rotom cried.

 

            BATTLE TIME!

 

            Lugia appeared! Moon sent out Primarina!

            Come back, Primarina! Go, Muk! Unlike most Muk, this one appeared to be pink, yellow, and green. It was also Poison and Dark-type.

            Lugia used Aeroblast! A blast of damaging air flew at Muk. It caused a moderate amount of damage to Muk.

            Lugia used Hydro Pump! It caused a good amount of damage to Muk.

            Muk used Crunch! It bit down with massive, evil force. It was super-effective on the opposing Lugia!

            Lugia used Rain Dance! It started to rain!

            Muk used Crunch! It was super-effective on the opposing Lugia! Lugia fainted. Muk gained a little bit of EXP.

 

           VICTORY!

 

           The Lugia disappeared…

           A ring was left behind where Lugia once flew. “Maybe we’ll find that Hoopa at the end of thizzz.” Rotom said. Moon then went into the ring.

 

* * *

 

 

           -Team Flare Secret HQ

 

            Moon appeared inside of a destroyed base. There was rubble everywhere, almost covering the entire floor. Light leaked in from a hole above, covering a small platform in front of Moon. “What izzz thizzz place?” Rotom asked.

            “Hoo pa pa!” a familiar voice cried. Hoopa floated down from the hole, pulling out another ring.

            “There he goezzz again!” Rotom said. The ring expanded again.

            “Yvaaaaaar!”

 

            Summon: Yveltal

 

            “Yvaaaaaaar!” Yveltal, the Destruction Pokémon, appeared.

  
            “Hoo pa pa pa!” Hoopa cried, leaving.

 

            BATTLE TIME!

 

            Yveltal appeared! Moon sent out Primarina!

            Yveltal used Oblivion Wing! A beam of darkness fired at Primarina. It was normally effective against Primarina.

            Primarina used Moonblast! Light poured from what appeared to be the moon, focusing into a beam at Yveltal. It was super-effective against the opposing Yveltal!

            Yveltal used Disable! Primarina can no longer use Moonblast.

            Primarina used Hydro Pump! It missed the opposing Yveltal…

            Yveltal used Disable! It failed…

            Primarina used Sparkling Aria! It was normally effective on Yveltal. Yveltal fainted!

  

            VICTORY!

 

            Yveltal disappeared…

            As usual, there was a ring where Yveltal once flew. “Maybe we’ll find that Hoopa zzzoon enough.” Rotom said, as Moon walked into the portal.

 

* * *

 

            -Cerulean Cave

 

            Moon appeared on an island. Surrounding her was a cave covered in all kinds of moss. It had a very eerie vibe to it.

            “Where are we? Zzz-zzt?” Rotom asked.

            “Hoopa! Hoo!” the familiar voice of Hoopa called out, floating up from under the island, holding a ring. Throwing it in the direction of Moon, a voice cried out from inside.

            “Mew!”

 

            Summon: Mewtwo

 

           “Mew!” the Genetic Pokémon cried.

           “A Mewtwo! Thatzzz so amazing!” Rotom cried.

 

            BATTLE TIME!

 

            Mewtwo appeared! Moon sent out Primarina!

            Mewtwo used Psychic! Powerful psychic energy covered Primarina. It was effective on Primarina.

            Come back, Primarina! Go, Palossand! A Ground and Ghost-type Pokémon resembling a living sand castle appeared. Unlike most Palossand of its kind, it was built up with black sand.

            Mewtwo used Recover! Mewtwo’s HP is full!

            Mewtwo used Psychic! It wasn’t very effective on Palossand…

            Palossand used Shadow Ball! A ball of ghostly, dark energy flew at Mewtwo. Palossand landed a critical hit! It was super-effective on the opposing Mewtwo! Mewtwo fainted…

 

            VICTORY!

 

            Mewtwo disappeared…

            Another ring was left behind. Unlike the others, it felt like it was more powerful than the others. “Are you sure you want to go in? Zzz?” Rotom asked. Moon nodded, and she went inside.

 

* * *

 

           -Ultra Space Wilds (Sky)

 

           Moon appeared on the top of a large mountain, bathed in a sea of clouds. “Ultra Zzzpace? How did we end up here? Zzz-zrt?” Rotom asked, concerned.

           “Hoop! Hoopa!” Hoopa’s familiar voice cried. Hoopa flew to the side of the mountain, facing Moon. “Pa! Hoopa!”

           “I think it wantzzz zzzomething…” Rotom noted. Hoopa nodded in agreement. Moon walked closer to Hoopa, who went into her backpack. Ther surprised Moon, who still kept her smile. Hoopa then pulled out a bottle resembling itself. “That old Prizzzon Bottle?” Hoopa then opened the bottle, which let out some black smoke. Hoopa floated a small bit away from the mountain, covered in smoke. Hoopa’s entire body grew to a larger size. Hoopa’s horns grew, and even grew legs. It also went from two arms to six.

          “HOO-PA!” it cried. It then floated back down towards Moon, gazing with a piercing stare.

          “I think it wantzzz uzzz to catch it!” Rotom said. Moon then looked up at Hoopa, moving to a battle stance.

 

          BATTLE TIME!

 

          Hoopa appeared! Moon sent out Primarina! Come back, Primarina! Moon sent out Vikavolt!

          Hoopa used Nasty Plot! Hoopa laughed evilly. Its special attack rose sharply!

          Hoopa used Hyperspace Fury! The rings on Hoopa’s arms detached, and surrounded Vikavolt. They quickly damaged Vikavolt, as a larger one appeared behind him. Hoopa appeared from the hole, laughing at the bug. It was normally effective against Vikavolt.

           Vikavolt used Thunder Wave! A wave of electricity covered Hoopa. The wild Hoopa is paralyzed!

          Hoopa is paralyzed. It can’t move!

          Come back, Vikavolt! Go, Lurantis! A Grass-type pink mantis-like Pokémon appeared.

          Lurantis used Petal Blizzard! A vortex of petals covered the Djinn Pokémon. It was effective on Hoopa.

          Hoopa used Dark Pulse! A dark ball of energy flew towards Lurantis. It was effective on Lurantis.

          Lurantis used False Swipe! Lurantis slashed Hoopa with power held back. This left Hoopa with very little HP. Being paralyzed, and with very little HP, Moon threw an Ultra Ball. It shook twice, before Hoopa broke back out. Arggh! Almost had it!

          Hoopa used Hyperspace Fury! It was effective on Lurantis. Lurantis fainted! You can do this, Primarina!

          Moon then threw another Ultra Ball, which only shook once. Hoopa then broke out again.

          Hoopa used Trick Room! Slower Pokémon move faster!

          Moon threw an Ultra Ball! It shook three times. Hoopa then broke out again. Shoot, it was so close, too!

          Hoopa used Dark Pulse! It wasn’t very effective on Primarina…

          Moon threw an Ultra Ball! It shook three times, before stopping. Yes, Hoopa was caught! Primarina gained a lot of experience!

          Would you like to give Hoopa a nickname? >Yes > **No**

          Where do you want to send Hoopa? > **Add to Party** >Send to Box

          Moon then sent Lurantis to a PC box.

 

          VICTORY!

 

          Moon then grabbed Hoopa’s PokéBall. “That little guy cauzzzed uzzz a bit of trouble, no? Zzt?” Rotom stated. Moon then threw Hoopa’s PokéBall, releasing it into the sky.

          “Hoopa!” it said, pulling out a ring. The ring grew, with Hoopa motioning Moon into it. Moon walked into it, followed by Hoopa, into dimensions unknown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon's Full Team: Primarina, Mimikyu, Vikavolt, Muk (Alolan), Palossand (Shiny), Lurantis
> 
> Music
> 
> My Home - Pokémon Sun and Moon  
> Route 1 on Melemele - Pokémon Sun and Moon  
> Dragonspiral Tower - Pokémon Black and White  
> Battle! Reshiram/Zekrom - Pokémon Black and White  
> Spear Pillar - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl  
> Battle! Dialga/Palkia - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl  
> Cave of Origin - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire  
> Battle! Primal Groudon/Kyogre - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire  
> Whirl Island - Pokémon Soulsilver  
> Battle! Lugia - Pokémon Soulsilver  
> Battle! Xerneas/Yveltal - Pokémon X and Y (also used for Hoopa)  
> Team Rocket Hideout - Pokémon Firered and Leafgreen  
> Battle! Mewtwo - Pokémon X and Y  
> Ultra Space Wilds - Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon


End file.
